


Star Wars: The Concussed Jedi

by Swirl_of_StarFire



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A concussion gives Leia her power in the Force, And that's because they all got concussed, But it's ok if you liked the film, But onto actual tags now:, But why should I care if Rian Johnson doesn't?, Canon Compliant (sort-of), Canon-Typical Violence, Contains/is a reflection of my opinion, Explains why the characters behave so weird in the film, Gen, Holdo wants Poe to get lost, I write this for laughs, If I can find them, Luke can't tell whether he's hallucinating or not, May include some shoehorning though, Most chapters will have movie quotes, My First Fanfic, Satire, Semi-logical reasons for concussions, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works, That's your opinion and this is mine, The one time Hux forgets to file his work, and also as a form of revenge for TLJ, but I'll try, good for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_of_StarFire/pseuds/Swirl_of_StarFire
Summary: WARNING: This work is a satire, therefore it's a direct reflection of my opinion on The Last Jedi.For the record, my opinion is that the film's plot deserves to be satirized, parodied, criticized, and re-written, but it's visuals deserve all the praise they get. Sadly, it's not a Transformers movie that people watch for all the explosions, so if you didn't like TLJ, or want to see the other side's opinion on it, here's a fic that attempts to explain (most of) the weird character behavior through concussions. Enjoy!Dedicated to my friend who debated The Last Jedi with me.





	1. Hux (Or Why You Should Check Whether You Turned In Your Work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin at the start of the movie, or almost at the start, with Hux. In The Force Awakens, General Hux was set up as a cold, calculating, and fanatical character who doesn't regret killing billions with a super weapon. In the Aftermath series, it's revealed that he was born outside of a marriage, and that his father treated him badly. In the book Phasma, it comes to light that he eventually conspired with Captain Phasma, and the two of them murdered the elder Hux. He seemed like a dangerous man, mostly because of his intellect, and even a rival to Kylo Ren, despite being completely blind to the Force. Yet, in The Last Jedi, he somehow became a punching-bag for Force-users. Let's see how that could have happened:

It was a fine day, even with the radio incident, and the best one Hux had had since the destruction of Starkiller base. The perfect day for obliterating the Resistance, actually. Or it had been just a single minute ago, when the _Fulminatrix_ went supernova.

Somehow, one of those ridiculously slow bombers managed to keep its payload from exploding and drop it where it intended to: Right onto the dreadnaught class star destroyer’s single weak spot. Typical rebel scum.

This battle should have been an easy victory. His forces had surprised the Resistance mid-evacuation, and they had the superior firepower, three Resurgent-class star destroyers and the _Fulminatrix_ against a capital ship, a transport, and a medical frigate. He had expected the Resistance to put up a fight, as they were known for tackling impossible odds, but he wasn’t prepared for the level of reckless stupidity they demonstrated. What started as an apparent suicide run turned into a sizable skirmish and a bombing run that ended with the dreadnaught’s destruction.

Hux couldn't fathom how the Resistance managed to win. There was no rational explanation, except that the scum had gotten far luckier that they deserved. Or, the reasoning that Ren would have provided him, that the rebels had ‘the Force’ on their side, but Hux refused to believe in such nonsense.

Anyway, it didn’t matter. The Resistance might have won this fight, but they were about to lose the war. Losing the _Fulminatrix_ would be nothing compared to the Resistance’s losses after Hux fully put his plan into effect.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from his ship,” a lieutenant announced. Hux nodded. It was expected that the Supreme Leader would contact him. The bridge crew was probably expecting a sharp reprimand, but that wasn’t going to happen. While the Supreme Leader most likely wasn't pleased about losing the _Fulminatrix_ , he would hold his anger back. He was probably going to issue Hux the order to pursue the Resistance, using the classified invention aboard the _Supremacy_. Something seemed off, though, so Hux decided to be cautious.

“Excellent. I’ll… take it in my chambers.” He started walking, but he couldn’t take more than a couple steps before a giant hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke’s scarred face blocked his way, denying him the chance of a private discussion.

“General Hux…” the hologram growled in a threatening manner. Hux felt his blood freeze. He immediately knew that something was wrong, but he was also familiar with the Supreme Leader’s tendency to continuously test his men for signs of weakness. Showing fear was the worst thing one could do in the presence of Supreme Leader Snoke.

“Ah, good. Supreme Leader…” That was all he could say before an invisible hand gripped him by the throat and pulled him to the floor. His head made contact with an audible _twack_ , and pain exploded in his skull, as if the rebels had blown up a dreadnaught within it. The hand proceeded to choke him while dragging him froward, mopping the pristine floor with his immaculate uniform.

“My disappointment in your performance cannot be overstated,” the Supreme Leader continued as Hux tried to rise to his knees. He was nauseous and there were tiny black holes in his vision, neither of which were good signs.

“They can’t get away, Supreme Leader,” Hux broke out desperately. “We have them tied on the end of a string.” Why was the Supreme Leader forgetting about the plan Hux had devised to destroy the Resistance once and for all? He had filed a very detailed report on the project, down to the estimated length of wire used for the locking mechanism of the door. Why was the Supreme Leader punishing him? And why were there suddenly two overlapping holograms of him projected?

The answer to the first two questions came suddenly, as a forgotten piece of knowledge snapped into place: Hux never submitted the report. He had meant to, months ago, but he took the wrong route to his quarters and ran into Kylo Ren. Unfortunately for Hux, Ren was in one of his signature fits of rage, vandalizing the corridor with his hellish weapon. When Hux entered the raging man’s line of sight, he was immediately flung against a wall, which apparently made him lose consciousness, since he woke up in the medical wing. Hux felt bile rising in his throat when he remembered the worst part: Ren hadn’t been punished for giving him brain trauma, because Hux seemed to recovered fully. Except he forgot to file that report.

“‘Tied on the end of a string’, you say?” the Supreme Leader asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. At least Hux had his interest. That was good. That meant he would not get dragged or thrown around by invisible, supernatural hands.

“Yes… I made a… report. I forgot to file it, but I… have it,” Hux stammered. For some reason it was hard to speak. Hard to think, even.

“And how is a report supposed to help us?” the Supreme Leader growled, letting his anger rise again.

“It’s… a tracker. It tracks ships. Like the Resistance ships. Even through… hyperspace.”

“A hyperspace tracker?” Supreme Leader Snoke asked, concealing his surprise at the revolutionary invention very well. _If_ he was surprised. But he had to be, otherwise none of this would be happening.

“Yes. On the _Supremacy_. To track the Resistance. And to destroy them,” Hux finally managed. His head was throbbing now, and he quietly accepted that he was to pass out in front of the whole bridge crew. It didn’t matter. He was already humiliated.

The Supreme Leader was silent for a moment, considering the information, then he started speaking again:

“If this ‘hyperspace tracker’ really works, I will consider forgiving you for your recent failures,” Supreme Leader Snoke rasped, emphasising the last word. “Contact me with the report once the medical personnel clear you.” The double holograms shifted and the world spun around Hux. The Supreme Leader ordered the bridge crew to do something, but the words didn’t make sense anymore. He only knew that Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to see the report about the hyperspace tracker.

Time lost its meaning, and Hux was only vaguely aware that he was lying on his back, being transported somewhere. The Supreme Leader wanted the report. He wanted to know about the tracker. But how did he not know already? True, he never got the report, and the _Supremacy_ was the largest star destroyer ever built, but Hux didn’t even try to keep the construction a secret. He only did that by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you got to the end!
> 
> Well, the end of the first chapter at least. If you're reading this, I'll assume I managed not to offend you. The next chapter will be on Luke, but I have no idea when I'll get to it. It took me nearly a year to finally decide to put this first chapter down... or type it out? How do you call it when you "put something down on paper", but actually type it out on the computer, without any paper involved?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Luke (Or Who Are You When Your Head Hurts?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Luke... Where do I begin? The protagonist of the original trilogy and the only remaining Jedi after the Battle of Endor. Before Disney rebooted the canon, he had a mostly happy ending with a successfully revived Jedi order and a family of his own, which I think he totally deserved. TFA and TLJ were made, however, erasing his happy ending. JJ Abrams wrote him out, because he kept stealing the spotlight form the new characters, and Johnson... well, he just screwed him up. More specifically, Johnson turned him into a miserable failure who I feel sorry for, even though he was a massive jerk to Rey. Despite his behavior in the whole film, I still think Luke deserved better than to die alone after loosing basically everything. I could rant about TLJ Luke for an hour, and how much injustice this film did to him, but that's not the point here. The point is to explain weird character behavior through a concussion. So, let's begin:

Luke Skywalker stood in his usual observation spot overlooking the ocean, squinting. Ahch-to’s sunlight was usually weak, but today it was hurting his eyes for some reason. The pounding headache wasn’t helping either. He wasn’t sure whether he should blame the trio of porgs, himself, the thala-siren, or maybe the Force for the pain inside his skull, but he was certain that the girl in front of him was making it worse.

In the morning Luke had been down by the shore, planning to milk one of the thala-sirens. Then, a trio of friendly porgs came along, who decided to perch on his shoulder, but his right shoulder only. The left one wouldn’t do. They quickly realized that only two of them could fit at a time, and instead of one giving in and settling on Luke’s left shoulder in peace, the three little fluff-balls started arguing with mercilessly high-pitched screeches. Right next to his ear. Since Luke didn’t want to go deaf, he tried to swat the creatures away. Only, he accidentally caught one of them with the back of his metallic hand, smacking the poor critter out of the air. The porg let out a startled cry, which in turn frightened a nearby thala-siren. 

The beast reacted in the most logical way it could to the situation: It trumpeted hysterically and flailed it’s flippers in panic, hoping to scare the source of the noise away. Well, it did succeed in smacking Luke with the backside of it’s flipper, the same way he had smacked the porg. Call it karma. The blow sent Luke flying, straight towards a rock formation. The rest was unclear, but he probably hit his head hard enough to suffer memory loss, because the next thing he remembered was opening the door to his hut with a pounding headache. 

His day took a confusing turn a few hours ago, when the Falcon landed on the island. It made no sense for the ship Han had lost years ago to come to Ahch-to, a planet that was even farther from the bright center of the universe than Tatooine. Also, how did he know, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was the Millenium Falcon? He had closed himself off to the Force, therefore it couldn’t be a vision. He finally decided it was a headache-induced hallucination, something that’s best ignored. The Falcon persisted though, so he went to his observation spot and waited, for the lack of a better idea, still unsure of what he was seeing. Now, a few hours later, the Falcon was still perched on the rocky edge of the island, and one of it’s passengers had climbed the Steps to him. Luke was beginning to believe it was real.

The girl stood a few steps away, out of reach, just staring at him. Neither of them had spoken a word, and the silence was becoming awkward. Luke wasn’t going to start the conversation, though. He wasn’t in the mood to talk at all, to be honest, because of the strangely persistent headache. Minutes passed, but the girl was either lost in awe, thinking she was staring at a legend in the flesh, or she was mute. Or she actually didn’t exist. She could’ve easily been a creation of Luke’s lonely mind as a result of that terrible headache, just like he originally though.

When it seemed like the staring contest had been going on for two years, the girl reached into her bag and produced a gleaming metal cylinder. Luke blinked in surprise when he recognized it as his father’s lightsaber. The weapon he had last seen some three decades ago, tumbling into the abyss with his right hand, lost forever. Apparently, ‘forever’ didn’t last that long.

The girl extended it towards him, and Luke took it without thinking, too dazed to question it. The metal of the blade felt real, real enough to make the stump of his wrist itch uncomfortably. That made him decide that the whole situation was real. He might have seen a lot in his life, but he wasn’t creative enough to hallucinate this. Only the Force knows how, but the girl somehow got her hands on the Millenium Falcon, found that lost lightsaber that Luke thought had fallen into the core of a gas giant, figured out where he exiled himself to, then flew to Ahch-to to return the saber to him for… no apparent reason? Luke had no clue about what she wanted, how she got here, or who sent her, because she hadn’t spoken a single work.

But maybe she wouldn't need to. Thinking had made his headache intensify, but with each new flash of pain, new pieces fell into place, a puzzle solving itself in his head. The girl was here because something went terribly wrong in the galaxy. Somebody, it didn’t matter who, found his father’s lightsaber as well as his location, then sent the girl to bribe him into returning and solving whatever problem the galaxy had created for itself.

Kriff this, Luke thought as he threw his father’s saber over his shoulder in a neath arc, not caring if it fell into the ocean. He was done with solving other people’s problems. Why were they asking him, anyway? Every time he was asked to do literally anything, he left a bigger mess than he began with. 

He caught a glimpse of the girl’s shocked face as he marched past her. It didn’t matter. Real or not, he didn’t have the mental capacity right now to deal with a silent girl who was supposed to, but wasn’t going a good job at convincing him to return. Well, he didn’t come to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all. Also, he needed to sort out his headache somehow. It probably wasn’t a good sign that it had persisted since morning. 

Luke shook his head slightly, then regretted it immediately as pain sliced into his skull again. His day started normal, became unfortunate, and ultimately degenerated into confusing and frustrating. It certainly didn’t go the way he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ta-dam, this was the second chapter that nobody asked for. I have to review the movie's timeline to figure out who the next subject is, but it'll probably be Leia. I don't know when I'll write it, but I'll get around to it eventually.
> 
> Also, leave a comment if you got this far!


	3. Leia (Or Concussions Are Better Than Training)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa needs no introductions: She is a legendary space-princess who can shoot, lead, strategize, roast, and... apparently fly through space like Superman? She is the twin sister of Luke, who was famous for his power in the Force. When I heard that Leia was supposed to use the Force to save herself, I was thrilled. Finally, Luke's twin was going to get her own moment! She could at last break her mental block, and maybe the Skywalker twins could have an epic/heartfelt/cute/funny moment after they are reunited where they both use the Force together! Well, we now know that was never going to happen. TLJ turned out to be a film bad enough to split the fan base, and Leia's Force-using scene was sorted into the 'what-was-Rian-Johnson-thinking' category. I do, however, have an explanation for how Leia gained her power out of the blue, that's at least as reasonable a Johnson's script. Let's begin:

The other officers of High Command scurried around her, pressing buttons and coordinating the crew of the _Raddus_ , but Leia had stopped paying attention to them. Her mind was outside, with the fight, the explosions, and the TIE-fighters. With her son.

He was piloting one of the First Order fighters, sailing past any obstacle with ease thanks to the Force. He had just flown halfway into the _Raddus_ , blowing up the hangar with a missile. Or at least Leia assumed it was him: No-one, not even Poe Dameron would attempt something so reckless like that. And now her son was coming back for a second attack run, this time targeting the bridge with two other fighters at his side.

Leia closed her eyes. Would he do it? Would he murder her in cold blood, like he murdered his father? Leia took a deep breath and reached out through the Force; the only thing she has ever been able to do with the power that supposedly ran in her blood. She could feel her son now. He could feel her too, without a doubt, even though he wasn’t reacting. The anger that Leia was expecting was nowhere to be found, but the boy she raised was missing too, buried deep under cold apathy that felt worse than a violent outburst. _Ben…_

His presence shifted at Leia’s mental whisper. For a heartbeat, she saw him staring at the targeting computer, his thumb hovering above a button. She felt the conflict in him that was constricting his airways and bringing tears to his eyes. His response was barely an echo in the Force: _Mom?_ An eternity later he moved his finger away from the trigger with a firm resolve. He had decided not to fire. But his wingmen did.

The force of the explosion knocked her forward before the vacuum took hold and sucked her out of the ship with the rest of the officers. Leia felt the flames touch her, but fire couldn’t burn for long in space. And that was when her head hit a piece of metal.

***** 

Space was cold. The moisture on her skin had crystallized into a thin sheet of ice. She should have felt like screaming, because she was in space without any sort of protective equipment, but she didn’t. In fact, she felt completely calm and weightless, as if she was walking through a dream. Maybe it had to do something with the throbbing pain in her head.

Speaking of that pain, it occurred to Leia that she should have it checked out by medics. High Command tended to become anxious when their General wasn’t feeling well, especially Ackbar, who became completely unreasonable when she caught a minor cold. And Dr. Kalonia, the cranky medic, could be even worse. They had know each other for a long time, so Kalonia had no problem yelling at her if she tried to hide anything health-related. Yes, Leia would have to go to the medical wing. She did not feel like getting yelled at by a gruff medic.

One problem remained, though: How in the Galaxy was she going to get there? She couldn’t exactly walk in zero gravity and empty space. Then a brilliant idea came to Leia. She could just try to use the Force. Her brother did it all the time, and he had spent the last three decades trying to convince her that she could too. How hard could it really be?

Leia twitched her half-frozen fingers, trying to grasp the Force. It was there, all around her in fact, just a little elusive. She twitched her hand again, and this time she felt it. Maybe her brother was right. Maybe it was easy to use the Force. It certainly felt like there was nothing special to it. That made Leia wonder why she spent her entire life thinking it wasn’t for her.

The Force condensed into a rope attached to her fingers by one end and to the Raddus by the other. Leia opened her eyes just as she started to glide towards the ship. The stars were swirling in brilliant colors around her, their light reflecting off of the debris from the explosion. She glided through the tiny asteroid field that was once the ship’s bridge, where the Supremacy’s hologram was still flickering. Her hand finally touched the door that separated her from the inside of the ship.  
She felt three people running towards her on the other end. Good. Leia felt very tired all of a sudden, and the pain in her head was only getting worse. She doubted she could walk herself to the medical wing.

The three people pulled her inside and shouted for help. Leia was somewhat aware of being laid on a stretcher, and somebody talking about a miracle around her. What miracle? She had only used the Force. There was nothing miraculous about that. Was there? A blackness was dancing at the edge of her vision, and the lights of the ship felt too harsh after the starlight. Leia hoped that she was being taken to the medical wing, because she didn’t feel capable of talking anymore. Dr. Kalonia would have to figure out the source of her headache on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Leia Organa needs no introductions..."
> 
> Also Me: *proceeds to give one*
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to write this. The next concussion victim will be Holdo, and like always, I don't know when I'll get around to her. I do want to write it soon, though, so who knows? Maybe I'll have it within the month.


	4. Holdo (Or Throwing Insults Won't Solve Your Problems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holdo, or Vice Admiral Purple Hair was a newcomer in TLJ. She also sacrificed herself/was killed off in the same movie, and I have to confess, I'm glad for it. I can't really name any character I like who was added in TLJ, but Holdo is one I explicitly dislike. All she did was insulting Poe, not saying the one sentence that would have prevented him from screwing over the whole Resistance and her own plan, getting to be right when she really wasn't, and breaking Hyperspace for good measure. I do believe that if Holdo told Poe that yes, she did in fact have a plan, they weren't just running blind from those star destroyers until fuel ran out, than Poe wouldn't have caused a mutiny against her. Poe still would have asked for the details, and she still wouldn't have shared them, but that is at least a defendable decision. Holdo had two separate, reasonable chances and no excuses for not telling Poe that a plan existed. Well, I'm here to give her one:

“General Organa - Leia - is unconscious, but recovering. That’s the only good news I have,” Commander D’Acy opened shakily. “Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership… they’re gone. Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge.” The gathered officers began to murmur in shock, raising the noise level rapidly. That would have been fine if it didn’t intensify Holdo’s headache. 

She had been thrown against a console during the bombardment, but that didn’t seem to injure her. The headache only emerged after the  _ Raddus’s _ bridge had been hit. Everything happened so fast after that. She was about to be announced as the new leader of the Resistance, the new person who was supposed to give hope to this band of four hundred people that their hopeless situation maybe wasn’t completely hopeless after all. She couldn't show weakness. 

“If she were here,” D’Acy continued, “she’d say ‘Save your sorrow for after the fight’. To that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place: Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser  _ Ninka _ .”

The officers took a collective tense breath as Holdo took her place in the middle of the room. “Thank you, Commander,” Holdo nodded to D’Acy. She looked around the room taking in the officers. They were what she had to work with. Holdo took a deep breath in preparation for her grand speech.

“Four hundred of us, on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol. And they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will ignite the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us." Not the best speech she had ever given, but, to be fair, she had had to come up with it on the spot. Her headache also didn’t help. The crowd began to dissipate slowly, as she turned towards the exit. She would have a couple of spare moments to collect herself, and maybe do something about the headache and slight dizziness before… 

“Vice Admiral?” a voice rose behind her. “Commander Dameron. With our current fuel consumption there’s a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range of those star destroyers.” Great. A soldier stating the obvious. Exactly what she needed now on top of all her other troubles.

“Very kind of you to make me aware…” Holdo began in a slightly annoyed tone, hoping to get the man to leave, but he cut her off.

“We need to shake them before we can find a new base, so… What's our plan?”  _ Thanks, Darth Obvious _ , Holdo thought.  _ Very helpful. _ She was definitely feeling dizzy now, and her headache wasn’t getting any better. She needed to get rid of… What was his name again? He had introduced himself as a Commander, but his name slipped by Holdo. She took a good look at the man, because she was sure she knew him from somewhere. Dark curls, a decently handsome face, intense dark eyes… And them it clicked. Poe Dameron. Leia’s favorite fly-boy. The one who attacked the Dreadnaught, refused to retreat, lead all the bombers to their deaths, and got demoted for it. Served him right.

“Our plan is… Captain, not Commander, right? Wasn’t it Leia’s last official act to demote you?” Dameron looked down uncomfortably. That gave Holdo and idea: Maybe, if she embarrassed him enough, he would leave. Nothing intense, just presenting him with the consequences of his actions. She pressed on. “For your Dreadnaught-plan. Where we lost our entire bombing fleet?” Dameron didn’t answer, and when Holdo turned to leave he didn’t follow. Success. Or not.

“Captain, Commander, you can call me whatever you like. I just wanna know what’s going on,” Dameron said in a decidedly insolent voice. Instead of trailing her, he was now blocking Holdo’s path, which made him about ten times more annoying. But that was fine. If he acted like a child, he would be treated like a child.

“Of course you do,” Holdo said condescendingly with a fake smile. “I understand. I’ve dealt with plenty of trigger-happy fly-boys like you.” Dameron shifted from one leg to the other, gritting his teeth. Stars, didn’t he see that Holdo did  _ not _ want to deal with him right now? But if he wasn’t going to leave, he could at least stop swaying before he made her throw up. She was already dizzy enough. “You’re impulsive,” Holdo continued with the insults, “dangerous… They are the last things we need right now. So, stick to your post, and follow my orders.”  _ And leave me alone already for the Force’s sake, _ she added silently. Seriously, she needed to leave the room while she could still walk straight. Or before she started screaming from the now throbbing headache. 

Dameron bowed his head, angry and not bothering to hide it. Holdo’s words had cut deep. Whatever. She couldn't have cared less as long as he didn’t follow her around or start a mutiny. She started towards the exit once more, and finally managed to leave the room without getting interrupted. Really, what made Dameron want to hold her up like that? Right, he wanted to know her plan. Her plan which was to… What was it? Holdo pressed her hand to her forehead. She had thought of something, and had even started executing her plan before all the officers arrived. But her memory was foggy. Holdo shook her head before she entered the controls room, now serving as the bridge. She would remember when she needed to. She would save the Resistance from this impossible situation, as long as nobody did anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe:*has Holdo at blasterpoint*   
> Poe: Is there a plan?  
> Holdo:*says nothing*  
> Poe: ANSWER ME! IS THERE A PLAN?!  
> Holdo:*still says nothing*
> 
> And this, dear reads, is why Holdo deserved that mutiny. You can't keep a shipful of desperate rebels thinking that you don't have a plan and just don't want to admit it. Especially when you DO have a plan. Especially especially when an apparent madman is holding you at gunpoint and demanding to know whether you have a plan. Seriously, WTF was Johnson thinking when he wrote that scene? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! The next character to get concussed will either be Chewbacca, Snoke, or Kylo Ren, depending on who I skip. I will definitely give Kylo a chapter, because he can reasonably be concussed. Snoke's chapter would require shoehorning, because he just sits on his throne like Thanos for the longest time. As for Chewbacca, the only idea I have right now is extremely sad. Well, we shall see.


End file.
